


When a man finally gets that ring…

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “所以，你究竟要不要向克林特求婚？”“当然，托尼，不然你以为我今天约你出来喝酒究竟是为什么？虽然你一个好建议都没有。”





	When a man finally gets that ring…

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自JamesAllen.com的广告，每次都会从头看到尾，超搞笑。内容大概是向妹子求婚后妹子会把自己的戒指展示给所有人，爸妈爷奶，闺蜜gay蜜，邻居老阿姨和老阿姨的猫，还有五年前在巴西度过迷幻一夜的火辣型男（型男还在FB上点赞，笑死），广告第一句话就是："When a girl finally gets that ring...“

 

 

“我想死。”布鲁斯说。

 

“嗯哼。”托尼一边从鼻腔里送出这个漫不经心的回答，一边低头一口气吸干了自己面前那杯鸡尾酒。但是布鲁斯完全没被他的消极态度所影响，事实上他似乎根本不在乎托尼怎么想，而是把手里的啤酒杯放在一旁，然后用手捂住脸。

 

“我想死。我不知道该怎么办，该怎么做这件事——我是说，我知道这件事大概流程是什么样子，我在电视上看见过一百次，然而真让我去做的话，我完全不知道该怎么办。”

 

“简单。”托尼抬手示意酒保再给他来一杯最好的，然后转向布鲁斯，“你朝他跪下，一个膝盖还是两个膝盖都无所谓，然后把戒指捧到他的脸前。如果他点头万事大吉，如果他不点头你就抱着他狂吻，吻到他点头为之。”

 

“我严重怀疑你这方法能奏效。”布鲁斯怀疑地盯着托尼，而对方只是耸了耸肩：“也许吧，反正我的确没实践过，但那又能难那里去呢？你爱克林特——我完全不知道为什么，他也爱你——我更不知道为什么，一句话的事情用得着这么犯难吗？”

 

“我只是希望一切都完美无缺。”布鲁斯对着自己的啤酒杯嘟囔着，“正因为我爱他，所以我才想给他最好的，包括一句话的事。”

 

“如果你想要三星餐厅，浪漫烛光晚餐和小提琴，我现在就叫人预约给你。”

 

“不是那种。”布鲁斯略微抬手阻止了托尼要打电话的动作，“更私人的那种，我可不想我单膝下跪的时候还被人围观。但比起这个，更让我发愁的是戒指。我不知道哪种是最适合克林特的。”

 

“事实上，布鲁斯，克林特是个弓箭手，我很难想象他戴戒指的样子。你无论送他什么样子的戒指，最后大概都会被他扔进床头柜抽屉最里面的角落。”托尼一语中的，而布鲁斯缩了缩脖子。

 

“我知道，但是哪怕他不会每天都戴着戒指，他也会展示给别人看——展示给娜塔莎看！然后娜塔莎就会拍下来然后展示给神盾所有的人看！弗瑞会看到，玛利亚·希尔会看到，科尔森探员会看到，科尔森那一船小屁孩们会看到，甚至某个五年前和克林特一起在阿根廷出任务也许还和他睡过几晚上的火辣探员也会看到！压力，托尼，想象一下这样的压力：‘原来这就是布鲁斯·班纳会送的订婚戒指’，所有人都会这么想然后在心里给我打个分。”

 

托尼放下手里盛着五颜六色混合物的高脚杯，转了转眼睛然后郑重地点点头：“压力。”

 

“我想死。”布鲁斯一口气喝完了剩下的半杯啤酒，然后示意酒保也再给他来一杯。

 

***

 

“布鲁斯肯定要和我求婚。”在纽约另一端一家酒吧里，克林特没骨头一样半趴在吧台旁边，对娜塔莎懒洋洋地说，“他最近一个多月紧张得仿佛空气里面全是静电，我一靠近他就会噼里啪啦跳起来。”

 

“你才不会单凭这个就判断他要求婚。”娜塔莎也懒洋洋地靠在旁边的吧台上，举起杯子摇晃着里面的加冰伏特加。

 

“好吧，我还发现了他忘记删掉的上网记录，他在看订婚戒指的网站。”

 

“你还会翻你男朋友的上网记录，克林特？”娜塔莎把最后三个字说得像是个特别嘲讽的批评，克林特做了个鬼脸。

 

“所以？”娜塔莎啜了一口杯子里的澄澈液体，“你要说‘我愿意’吗？”

 

“不然呢。”克林特挑了挑眉毛，“想象一下他现在的压力。”

 

***

 

“你觉得是那种特别朴素的戒指，白金或者其他金属圆环加刻字比较好，还是干脆送他一个特别大特别经典的钻戒？”

 

“我觉得在你眼里无论哪种都有成千上百个毛病：朴素的戒指你会觉得太朴素，会让克林特和其他人认为你不是真心对待你俩的关系，甚至不愿掏钱买个像样的戒指；大钻戒又会让你觉得没有任何新意，你买钻戒根本就是在敷衍了事，完全配不上克林特。”

 

布鲁斯什么都没说，但他他非常沉重地叹了口气。

 

“我倒是觉得你可以给他搞个全世界独一无二的戒指，能当武器用的那种，随便找个什么稀有金属作底托，重要的是上面按一个可以拆卸小装置，里面放个微型炸弹，并且能和克林特的箭头型号吻合，这样在他战斗箭矢用完的时候可以把戒指拆下来射出去。”

 

“托尼。”布鲁斯目瞪口呆地看向在旁边突然精神起来滔滔不绝的人，“这是我的求婚戒指，我绝对不允许你把它做成什么射出去能爆炸的箭头。”

 

“如果能在关键时候救他一命，不比什么乱七八糟的石头金属强多了吗？”托尼摇了摇头，“看吧，这就是我完全不明白婚姻的地方，什么都讲究形式，从订婚到结婚，全都是给别人看的，没一样东西是你们自己真正需要的。”

 

“我要的就是这个形式。”布鲁斯说，“你知道我们是怎么回事，他作为神盾的特工外加我身体里这个大——问题，我希望到了那一天也许我能给他留下个纪念品，能让他看到之后想起我来的东西。”

 

“你这是还没求婚就准备逃跑还是准备和他分手了？”托尼的眉毛皱了起来。

 

“为什么在你嘴里我这么可悲呢。”布鲁斯又把头埋回手里，再次叹了口气，“我想死。”

 

***

 

“他绝对在和托尼讨论究竟给我买什么戒指，朴素到我也许会戴一戴的那种还是闪瞎眼的超级大钻石。”克林特喝了一口自己的黑啤，“然而托尼肯定会说‘巴顿才不会戴戒指’。”

 

“斯塔克说的没错，你的确不会戴戒指。”

 

“很悲伤，但没错。布鲁斯自己其实也知道我绝对没法戴，因为手上哪怕多出一克的重量都会让我的箭头失去平衡，但他大概是想给我留个纪念，他老觉得自己没法一直和我在一起。”克林特耸了耸肩，“有时候他这种消极主义挺可爱的，有时候就很闹心。”

 

“或者你比他先死，在战场上为了救小孩子中弹之类的。”克林特朝她飞了个眼刀，但娜塔莎只是说：“别告诉我这事没可能。”

 

“好吧，有可能。但如果这样的话我倒是希望他送我的戒指是那种他和托尼一起开发的超级戒指，能在瞬间打开能量屏障挡住子弹的那种。”克林特摸着下巴深思。

 

“你游戏打太多了。”娜塔莎无情回答，“你没看哪怕钢铁侠的盔甲也得乖乖接子弹吗？你以为如果现在有这种科技他不会头一个用在自己身上？”

 

“他们两个加起来差不多有十个博士头衔呢，谁知道哪天就捣鼓出来了呢？”

 

***

 

“也许我们两个不需要这种真正的戒指。”布鲁斯在第三杯啤酒之后整个人都趴在了吧台上，托尼也喝到第五杯鸡尾酒了，但看起来比他要精神多了，“也许我们可以去搞个创意戒指，在无名指纹一圈花纹那种。”

 

“我不知道，我一直觉得那种纹身唯一的作用就是在你被黑帮绑架了的时候给他们一个切掉你手指头的准线。”

 

“你电视剧看太多了。”布鲁斯对着自己的胳膊咕哝着，“算了，也许克林特不喜欢纹身，我觉得特工可能都不喜欢这种东西，神盾大概有一万个规定不允许他们纹身。”

 

“或者你可以搞那个易拉罐求婚？你俩一起喝啤酒，然后你把拉环悄悄套在他的手指头上，眼含热泪看着他从迷茫到惊喜的表情变化？”

 

“我觉得拉环是我最不想要的求婚戒指没有之一。你有考虑过我们俩的手指头有多粗吗？再说了，我到时候肯定会因为过于紧张笨手笨脚，然后拉环就会割破我们两个的手指头，我没什么，但克林特的手指头是无价之宝，神盾肯定给它们上过保险，每根一千万美元。然后弗瑞就会一个电话把我叫到他的办公室，咆哮着质问我：‘班纳博士，我听说你用易拉罐拉环向巴顿特工求婚的时候把他的手指头割破了？我想问问你，你作为拥有七个博士头衔的人怎么会做出这么愚蠢的事情？你他妈在想什么？’而我只能站在那里像个小学生一样被他训。”

 

“我不觉得弗瑞会闲得有时间管这种事。”

 

“我从来没告诉过你，但在我和克林特约会这件事的传言坐实之后弗瑞和科尔森探员都找我谈过话，仿佛我睡了他们家刚刚成年的大姑娘，我甚至不敢告诉他们是克林特先扒了我的裤子。而且你光看娜塔莎平日对待克林特的样子就能想得到神盾的人都有点保护欲问题，尤其对待他们被外星人洗过脑的宝贝特工。”

 

“压力，”托尼深吸一口气才继续说，“使人奋进。”

 

“你是个为了安抚生气女朋友给她买了一层楼那么高还带奶子的兔子玩偶的人，所以你他妈给我闭嘴。”

 

***

 

“我也许现在该排练一下，如果布鲁斯用非常奇怪的东西向我求婚，我该不该让自己的表情从茫然到惊喜缓缓过度。”

 

“这个样子？”娜塔莎放下酒杯，当即完美地表演了一番，从轻蹙眉头一脸茫然开始以热泪盈眶捂住嘴巴结尾，克林特咯咯笑着拍了拍巴掌。

 

“对啊。你觉得如果我这么做布鲁斯会看出来我在假装吗？”

 

“我觉得你应该站在他的角度上思考这个问题。想象一下布鲁斯会怎么想：‘我用哪种东西像克林特求婚的时候，他会一开始没搞懂我的意思？’然后你把可能派上用场的东西从最不怪异到最怪异排个序，依次增加你表演的力度。”

 

“他可能会用，呃，易拉罐的拉环？不，大概不会，而且我希望他可别，不然他很可能同时割伤我们两个的手指头；其他的，比如说浴室拉帘的环？前天掉下来了一个我还没安回去，就放在洗手间的架子上；或者他可能哪天从外面回来的时候用雏菊还是什么野花的梗编了个环套在我的指头上。”

 

“我不觉得班纳博士这么嬉皮。”

 

“但他热爱大自然——好吧浩克热爱大自然，布鲁斯不得不在大自然里生活过很长时间而已。无论如何，我到时候肯定会装出特别惊喜而且完全没想到的样子，让布鲁斯以为自己成功策划了整场求婚。 ”

 

***

 

“所以，你究竟要不要向克林特求婚？”

 

“当然，托尼，不然你以为我今天约你出来喝酒究竟是为什么？虽然你一个好建议都没有。”

 

“你伤了我的心，班纳博士，但我还是要问你一句什么时候？”

 

“不是今晚，我还没想好，让我再想想究竟该怎样——啊我真的想死。”

 

***

 

“你觉得他会什么时候向你求婚？”

 

“我不知道，也许今晚？布鲁斯今天下午早些时候拽着托尼出去了，说不定就去讨论这件事了，虽然我很怀疑他们两个能讨论出什么花来。托尼大概会给他一百个乱七八糟的建议，而布鲁斯还是会像这一个多月以来那样苦恼纠结。”

 

“我不知道你是怎么想的，克林特，但我觉得求婚这种事情还是要交给靠谱的人来做，至少交给两个之中更有行动力的那个人。”

 

“大概吧。”

 

***

 

一个小时之后他们前后差了五分钟回到斯塔克大厦。布鲁斯觉得自己是个白痴，克林特觉得布鲁斯真的是个白痴，娜塔莎觉得克林特和布鲁斯是一对白痴，托尼觉得这个世界上除了他之外所有人都是白痴。

 

又过了半个小时，在布鲁斯和克林特共用的套房里，布鲁斯正被克林特一把扒掉裤子按在床上，克林特跪在他的双腿中间，忙得不亦乐乎，而布鲁斯一如既往在用力克制自己的呼吸。他感觉自己的思绪正在克林特手和嘴的努力之下逐渐涣散，但突然间那些动作停了下来。布鲁斯疑惑地睁开不知道什么时候半闭上的眼睛，低头看向克林特。

 

而克林特，脸颊发红眼睛闪亮，嘴角带着可疑的水渍，左手还圈在布鲁斯已经抬起头的小兄弟上，朝他咧嘴一笑：

 

“和我结婚吧？”

 

布鲁斯凝视着他足足十秒都没开口。

 

“我跪着呢，还用个环圈在了个挺重要的东西上。”克林特坏笑着紧了紧手指，成功看到布鲁斯控制不知自己打了个哆嗦，“所以，你的回答？”

 

又过了十秒钟，布鲁斯终于开口了：“操你的，克林特，我愿意。”


End file.
